


Ridden Hard and Put Away Wet

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Yankee Belle [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: halfamoon, Community: kink_bingo, Community: smut_69, F/F, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh and Sofia try something new in bed…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridden Hard and Put Away Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 6 February 2010  
> Word Count: 952  
> Written for: [](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile)[**smut_69**](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/) [table of prompts](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/598992.html)  
>  Prompt: 38. Fingers  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/) 2010  
>  Written for: [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: fisting  
> Summary: Calleigh and Sofia try something new in bed…  
> Warnings: Girl + girl = smut. Don't like? Fuck off.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Disclaimer: "CSI: Miami," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, Touchstone Television, The American Travelers, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Miami," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love this pairing and don't write them often enough. And I like writing kinky things for them, I think. Which is a good thing. Trust me… *heh*
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always coming thru in the end…
> 
> Beta: Currently unbeta'd, which means I reserve the right to edit this at a later date.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Her muttered thought drifts across the silence of the bedroom into the bathroom, and I have to bite my lip to keep from chuckling as I clean up the strap-on and harness. We certainly wouldn't want one of Calleigh's favorite new toys to be ruined by careless neglect, now would we? Since our relationship began, she's jumped wholeheartedly into exploring her sexuality with me. Tonight is no different.

Satisfied with the toys' cleanliness, I grab a couple of clean towels and a pair of latex gloves from the box on the counter. Heading back into the bedroom, I stop in the doorway to study my lover. Calleigh is still sprawled bonelessly on the bed, chest moving in time with the slow deep breaths she's taking. The faint sheen of sweat is beginning to dry, causing the tendrils of hair along her temples to curl.

"Are you planning to stand there all night, Yank?" she asks, one eyelid slowly opening to reveal a still-dilated pupil, and she licks her lips slowly as she studies me. Smiling broadly, I make my way to the bed and set the items at the foot before stretching out next to her. "Damn, but you're sexy when you swagger like that."

Chuckling, I nuzzle at her collarbone before dropping a lingering kiss on her lips. "You were laughing the last time I did it."

"Okay, that was because you were wearing that strap-on and it look silly bobbing up and down like that. It was not my fault that I laughed."

Her next words are cut off by another kiss, as I slowly work her back up to a fever pitch, taking my time to brand her body as mine again: hands, lips, teeth, tongue. In no time, my Belle is writhing beneath me, arching into my touch, whining like a bitch in heat. Without hesitation, I slip the towels beneath her hips and stretch out along her body again to take possession of her lips.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Belle," I finally murmur against her lips, eyes locked on hers. "We have time--"

"No! I want to do this. Please?"

Kissing her again, I lean back to straddle her hips and slip on the latex gloves and slather on a layer of lube. Shifting back, I settle between her legs and slip two fingers into her clutching heat easily, picking up a rhythm we know well. The third and fourth fingers soon join them as Calleigh's hips begin to twitch. Without thought, I move in closer, lightly blowing across her clit, and delight in the undignified squeal she lets out.

"Ready?" I finally murmur, lifting my head to watch her face. When she nods, pointedly meeting my gaze, I mouth _I love you_ and dribble more lube onto my hand. Shifting to begin working my hand further into her, I keep twisting and adding more lube. I don't want this to hurt her anymore than I want anything I do to hurt her.

Flicking my left thumb across her clit once, twice, a third time, triggers the first faint tremors of orgasm, and Calleigh spreads her hips wider, muscles relaxing just enough for my fist to slip into her pussy. And instantly, I stop all movement and glance up at my lover again. Her chest is still for countless seconds before she releases the breath she's been holding.

"Oh my… That's…" She pauses, muscles twitching slightly around my hand, before continuing in an awed tone. "You did it, didn't you?"

"Yep. You feeling okay?"

She moves experimentally and I can feel a throb in my own clit at the sensation. After a moment or two, I begin to move my hand again, working with her own movements to bring her closer to orgasm again. Her hands reach out almost blindly toward my head and I acquiesce to her unspoken request. Leaning in closer, my tongue traces along her clit, spelling out her name twice before trapping it between my lips to suckle.

Calleigh's unintelligible cry as her orgasm overwhelms her is music to my ears; tears spring into my eyes as she accidentally pulls out a few hairs on my head in her enthusiasm. But it's the sensation of her pussy clenching down around my hand that does me in. I've never come without some sort of direct stimulation… until now. Moaning against her skin, I continue sucking and stroking her through her orgasm and the aftershocks until she's an incoherent limp rag beneath me.

"Belle, you still with me?" She mumbles something, hand absently patting my hair, and I can't help chuckling in response. "Okay, relax for me again, baby."

Just as gently, I work my hand out of her body and press gentle kisses along her still-quivering skin as she sighs softly. Gloves are stripped off and the towels are employed to clean her up a bit. In a little while, we'll work our way into the bathroom for a proper cleaning, but this is good for now. Satisfied that things can wait a bit longer, I stretch out along her side and caress her cheek until her eyelids flutter open to reveal smoky jade eyes.

"Hi," she finally whispers, smiling lazily at me.

"Hi yourself. How you feeling?"

She tries -- and fails -- to shrug nonchalantly. "Like a mare that's been ridden hard and put away soaking wet. But that was fantastic, Sofia." She grins and accepts my kiss willingly. "So next time, can we switch places?"

My laughter is her only answer as she pulls me down for another kiss. I think I may have created a monster.


End file.
